It is quite common in orthodontics and general dentistry to cement metal bands around teeth for a variety of purposes. Dentists routinely use cemented bands for space maintainers and all types of interceptive orthodontic devices.
A preferred means of carrying out metal band cementation was described by the applicant in the Journal of Pedodontics, Volume 7, Number 2, at page 120, entitled "Cementation of Stainless Steel Space Maintainers" (1983). The procedure described in this article explains the use of a small strip of autoclave masking tape pressed over the occlusal surface of the band in order to create a cup for filling the band with cement. The band, the tape, and cement are then positioned on the tooth and forced down over the tooth, the tape serving to force the cement gingivally and ensure that voids do not occur between the tooth and band due to occlusal escape of the cement.